DOLOR Y AMOR
by angelsvampire29
Summary: Momoko se va de viaje con su mamá por trabajo, ella tiene novio que se llama brick espero que le guste
1. Chapter 1

Ppgz y Rrb amor y dolor

Mi historia se trata amor y dolor

las chicas ellas tienen novios se llaman brick, boomer, butch

en la ciudad nueva saltadilla un lugar hermoso luz de sol brilla con momoko

mamá de momoko: hija tengo algo que decirte

momoko: que pasa mamá

mamá de momoko: mi jefe me mando a Inglaterra y los vamos ir

momoko: ¡Que!

mamá de momoko: lociento pero tendrás ir conmigo y con tu hermana

momoko: pero de cuantos dias

mamá de momoko: sera 5 meses

momoko: 5 mes pero mamá no quiero dejar mis amigos y menos a mi novio

mamá de momoko: lo ciento mucho hija u_u

momoko: no quiero ir - cara triste

mamá de momoko: esta decidido

momoko: y cuando lo vamos a ir

mamá de momoko: los vamos a ir hoy

momoko: hoy

mamá de momoko: si hoy vamos a salir a las 9: 00 pm

nota: eran las 3:00 pm

momoko estaba haciendo sus maletas para irse a Inglaterra termino arreglar se fue abajo su mamá y su hermana tambien estaban haciendo su maletas

momoko: ok u_u triste - me dejas despedirme mis amiga(o)s

mamá de momoko: si pero volver pronto

momoko: ok no tardo - u_u - sale va caminando

estaba caminando llegar donde viven los chicos a llegar

tock tock

xxx: ya voy - abre la puerta - hola momoko

momoko: hola miyako

miyako: pasa momoko - haciendo que pase - que tienes por que estas triste

momoko: pues tengo algo que decir

miyako: que paso ven vamos con los demas

momoko. si

con los chicos kaoru estaba jugando vio juegos con butch , boomer estaba sentado viendo como juegan y brick estaba escuchando musica y en neso entra blossom y miyako

kaoru: quien era

miyako : es momoko

kaoru: haha hola momoko

boomer, butch: hola

brick: hola momoko - le da una beso en los labios

momoko: hola - con cara triste

butch: que tienes por que esa cara

momoko: pues tengo algo que decirles

brick: que es algo paso

momoko: pues mi mamá la mandaron a trabajar a Inglaterra yo me tengo que ir con mi mamá con mi hermana

Esta noticia sorprendió a todos, y mucho mas a Brick.

kaoru: y cuando te vas a ir

momoko: hoy

todos: hoy

momoko: si

miyako: cuanto tiempo te dar y cuando vas a venir y a que horas te vas

momoko: pues mi mamá me dijo que el trabajo es de 5 meses y me voy alas 9:00 pm - u_u

butch: pero con el tiempo pasa rápido

kaoru: sii pasa de volada

miyako y boomer: si

brick: ellos tienen razón el tiempo pasa

momoko: si pero los voy a extrañar mucho te voy a extrañar mucho brick

brick: yo tambien te voy extrañar

miyako: todos te vamos a extrañar

momoko: gracias chicos

brick: me podrían dejar hablar a solas con momoko

los chicos los dejaron solos a brick y momoko

Brick volteo a ver a momoko y la abrazo - Me duele esto pero también te comprenderé, te extrañare mucho

momoko: yo tambien te voy a extrañar

Los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que momoko lo rompió.

momoko: Prométeme que mientras yo no este no te fijaras en nadie

brick: Sería imposible que me fijara en alguien si no eres tú -ya veremos si después dices eso - así que te lo prometo separándose de ella y dándole un beso en los labios y le dio un collar de corazón de oro

decía I LOVE YOU atte: brick

momoko: que lindo es

brick: te gusto

momoko: si me canta me lo pones

brick: si - se lo pone el collar al cuello

momoko: aunque no este seguimos siendo novios

brick: si por ese collar siempre vamos ser novios

momoko: sonrisa n_n

en eso momoko se despidiéndose sus amigos se dieron abrazos su mamá y su hermana de momoko estaban listas para irse se fueron tomaron un taxi yéndose al aeropuerto, recordando lo que le prometió Brick y confiando en el - garrando el collar

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ya ha pasado 5 meses desde que momoko se fue, y eso solo significa que ella está de regreso

miyako: hoy regresa momoko no quiero que se entere que bri….

Kaoru: no lo menciones sabes que aunque el sea hermanos de nuestro novios ya lo hablamos miyako

Miyako: pues si pero no quiero que momoko se entere que lo cambio por esa niña horrible – desperrada

Kaoru: si ya lo sé que es horrible que el pudo cambiar por una niña egoísta y malcriada y mas bonita es momoko que ella y no se cómo pudo ella con esa

Miyako: es verdad Kaoru bueno será mejor que vayamos a comprar algo de comer a entes que llegue momoko no crees

Kaoru: si para darle una sorpresa – sonriendo

Mientras en el aeropuerto de saltadilla

La hermana de momoko: ummmm ya estoy muy cansada venir mucho tiempo – sentada – pero al fin estoy aquí

Momoko: yo también estoy muy cansada pero lo bueno que voy a ver de vuelta mis amigos

Hermana de momoko: bueno si tu lo dices – por cierto no le vas a mandar un mensaje a tu amigo de Inglaterra por el dijo que cuando llegues le mandaras un mensaje

Momoko: o es cierto deja lo mando – sacando el celular - dije el mensaje Hola te iba decir que ya llegue por arita voy a ver mis amigos jejeje atte momoko – enviar – listo

Mamá de momoko: bueno ya vámonos a casa

Las dos : sii

Tomaron un taxi se subieron se fueron al taxi llegaron a su casa se bajaron todas las cosas entraron dejaron las cosas en la sala momoko subió su cuarto las dejo

Mamá de momoko: este hija te vas a ir salir a ver tus amigas

Momoko: sii

Mamá de momoko: ok ve con mucho cuidado

Momoko: si los vemos

Salió de su casa se fue caminando tranquila feliz a ver su novio ella tenía el collar que le regalo – tomando el collar esta feliz ella fue la casa de brick para darle una sorpresa que el no sabe le dijo que no le dijeran y para irse juntos la casa ellos eran otra cosa como un club donde la van hacer la bienvenida pero algo ocurrió

momoko: ummmm le daré una sorpresa a brick – feliz

momoko: estaba muy acerca su casa de brick solo daría la vuelta llegar su casa pero al dar vuelta vi salir una joven muy parecida a ella a diferencia que ella y vi que su piel era muy pálida, parecía muerta, y sus ojos era cafés pelo negro

Después de ella salió brick se veía muy feliz, pero lo siguiente que vi hizo que mi corazón se partiera en dos, brick se acercó a ella le da un beso

Momoko no sabía que pensar, ella realmente confió en el pero hora que vio la escena que partiera el corazón en dos, no sabía que hacer vio como ellos se separan y la joven se alejaba

Xxx: Adiós Brick

Brick: Adios Karin te amo

Ella veía como se despedían los dos, pero le dolieron más esas palabras, esas palabras que pensaba que simplemente le diría a ella, se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr sin rumbo fijo, mientras lagrimas incontrolables caían sobre su rostro se sentó una de esas bancas del parque sentó se puso su mano su boca

Momoko: no puede ser no puede ser cierto – llorando – tranquila no llores momoko . se limpió las lágrimas – en eso suena su teléfono – checa es un mensaje de un amigo – dice hola que bien que ya llegaste -Contestar el mensaje - si jejejeje ya llegue manando el mensaje – bueno momoko tengo que ir que me hicieron mis amigos – se va caminado limpiando las lágrimas

Ella camino en el club donde y van hacer la bienvenida se limpiaba las lágrimas se puso poco de maquillaje no la notaran que estaba llorando

Momoko: listo – se vio la espejo – ella esta dolorida – se puso una sonrisa

Toco el timbre

Miyako: creo que es ella - se va abrir la puerta - ya voy - y abre la puerta

Momoko: hola miyako cuanto tiempo - sonrisa

Miyako: momoko –la abraza – te extrañe mucho

Momoko: yo también te extrañe mucho – sonrisa

Miyako: ve pasa si – la jala el brazo

Entran la casa

Todos: bienvenida momoko

Momoko: hahaha chicos gracias – sonrisa

Kaoru: te hemos extrañando mucho

Boomer: si

Butch: wow si te extrañamos buen

Miyako: pero lo bueno que ya regresaste

Momoko: sii estoy feliz de verlos – en eso llega un mensaje – ve el mensaje dice: hahaha dime que haciendo

Momoko: contesto – pues aquí con mis amigos me hicieron una bienvenida – enviar mensaje

Miyako: quien era si se puede saber

Momoko: es un amigo de Inglaterra

Kaoru: wow un amigo Inglaterra

Momoko: si es muy querido el tuve mi primer amigotambien una amiga de Inglaterra

Butch: dinos como te fue haya

Momoko: bien – sonrisa – en eso llega otro mensaje- dice: hahah dime como te son predio tu novio tu sorpresa – se sienta el sillón – contesta pues la vrdad vi con alguien y salieron en su casa se besaron mi corazón se rompieron el miles de pedacitos pero estoy poco triste jejeje - enviando el mensaje – perdón era mi amigo

Boomer: no hay problema

Kaoru: que parece si comemos algo

Todos : si

Se fueron a sentarse a comer estaban comiendo

Boomer: que rico esto

Butch: sii

Momoko: la vrdad si esta rico mmmm :3 – en eso suena el celular era su amigo de Inglaterra-

dice: mmmm que mal momoko si estuviera hay te abrazaría - contesta no te preocupes estoy bien pero quiero estuvieras aquí bueno estoy feliz de ver mis amigos n.n pero quiero estuvieras aquí y presentar mis amigos enviar

Kaoru: wow tu amigo te manda mensajes

Miyako: sii un dia lo quiero conocerlo

Butch: sii también yo

Boomer: sii

Sueña el celular de momoko: dice el mmmm pues ya ando pensado ir haya también Roxana está de acuerdo está conmigo también ella quiere ir contigo pero no sabemos cuándo vamos ir – enviado contesta : me avisas cuando para preparar la habitaciones y avisar mi mamá vale – mensaje amigo: ok yo te aviso cuando no queremos molestias - contesta: no te preocupes además témenos muchas habitaciones bueno me avisan vale tkkmm bye – enviado - amigo ok los vemos te cuidad te mandamos un saludo los dos el mensaje termino

Miyako: wow te veo feliz momoko

Kaoru: sii porque esa cara

Momoko: que va venir mis amigos de Inglaterra

Todos: en cerio

Boomer: que bien y cuando vienen

Butch: si cuando viene

Momoko: pues la verdad no saben muy bien que me va visar cuando me vienen

Miyako: hahah que bien

Momoko: si estoy muy feliz además los voy a presentárselo

Miyako: me parece bien verdad

Kaoru, boomer,y butch : sii

Momoko: estoy con ansias ya quiero que vengan para presentarlos

Miyako: jeje - pesando mmmm no dicho nada sobre brick lo bueno no pregunto por el

Momoko: dígame sobre brick anda con alguien cuando no estuve

Todos: - caras abajo

Momoko: digame la verdad

Miyako: bueno cuando tu te fuiste el estaba extrañándote pero luego un día el antro que siempre vamos el conoció esa chica

Kaoru: luego el platicaron se hablaron

Butch: después unas semanas ellos empezaron a salir

Boome: pero el se enamoró de ella

Miyako: pero ella es horrible una niña egoísta y malcriada

Todos: si

Butch: sabes no sé cómo él pudo enamorar de ella

Boomer: si además tu eres más bonita que ella

Todos: es cierto

Momoko: entonces el no cumplió la promesa

Miyako: pero dime como supiste

Momoko: iba dar una sorpresa pero lo vi cuando salieron su casa y se besaron de eso se rompió mi corazón de mil pedacitos estoy dolorida con odio - triste

Miyako: la verdad lo ciento

Momoko: no se preocupes además no quiero él sepa que regrese

Butch: por que

Boomer: si por que

Momoko: no quiero a demás por hora tengo ando dolida no quiero verlo no quiero que el sepa que regrese por favor no le digan por favor

Boomer , Butch: ok esta bien

Kaoru: si no quieres que sepa cómo hacerlo para que no se para que regresaste

Miyako: no semmmmm… ya se

Boomer: como

Miyako: vamos a poner un disfraz

Kaoru: un disfraz

Miyako: si para que no conozco a momoko

Kaoru: si eso va ser bien

Momoko: si

Miyako: bueno vamos a ponerte el disfraz – la gala en brazo

Momoko: ok

Kaoru: yo te ayudo

Miyako: ok

Se subieron se metieron un cuarto

Butch: no se pero pobre de momoko

Boomer: si a demas no tenemos a decir que ella regreso butch es una promesa

Butch: si cuando ella quiera decir

Boomer: si

Bueno pasaron 10 minutos que la estaban arreglando a momoko

Miyako: listo

Kaoru: wow no te pareces

Momoko: esta genial

Kaoru: donde sacates la peluca

Miyako: pues la tenia aquí cuando hice una actuación

Kaoru: mmmm lo bueno que tenias esa peluca ese color

Momoko: si

Ella estaba arreglada marraron para poner peluca color rojo con sus ojos rosas con su ropa que tenía cuando llego estaba arreglada

Kaoru: bien vamos a bajo

Miyako: si

Momoko: si

Salieron del habitación y Bajaron

Butch: cuanto tardan

Boomer: si ya estoy aburrido

Butch: si

En eso entran donde estan los chicos

Kaoru: hola chicos

Butch: por fin

Boomer: por que tardaron

Miyako: porque estamos arreglando a momoko

Boomer: y donde esta

Miyako: les presento a momoko

Y entra momoko

Butch y boomer: wow

Butch: wow no te pareces

Boomer: si no te pareces

Momoko: jejeje – sonria

Boomer: a si no te reconocerá

Momoko: eso espero ademas tengo que decir a mi mamá lo que paso

Abre la puerta En eso entra alguien

Boomer: quien sera

Miyako: no se

Butch: creo que es brick

Kaoru: creo es el

Momoko se esconde el collar al bajo de la blusa

Miyako: no te preocupes no se va dar cuenta

En eso entra donde esta los demás y entra pero no solo

Brick: hola chicos que hacen

Butch: nada platicando

Boomer: si lo platicamos

Brick: hahah ok voltea a ver – la chica el pelo rojo – y quien es ella


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Todos: ella es no se ocurre nada - ^^u nerviosos

Momoko: hola me llamo Sara la prima de momoko – no se ocurrió nada

Miyako: si ella es la prima de momoko no la conoces porque ella vive lejos de aquí ella es de tokyo - jejeje

Brick: hahaha mucho gusto sara yo me llamo brick – le da mano de saludo

Sara: mucho gusto – dando la mano – sonrisa - vio la chica

Brick: mmm haha a si ella es karin

Sara: mucho gusto tu eres

Karin: soy su novia

Sara: hahah tu novia – dolida por dentro – sonrisa falsa

Karin Voltea a ver brick le da un beso en los labios se fue karin

Y momoko esta dolida por dentro

Todos: momoko

brick: y de que platicaban si se puede saber

miyako: no es nada interesante

boomer: sii nada interesante

brick: ok - voltea ver hay comida – quieres algo de beber un regreso karin

karin: no quiero refresco – como payasa

brick: que quieres beber

karin: no quiero nada – gritando

brick: ok – va tomar el refresco

miyako: como la odio

butch: no sé cómo puedo enamorar de ella

kaoru: es una payasa

boomer: no la soporto

sara: pensado mmmmm.. brick – bueno también quiero algo de beber - se va la mesa donde están el refresco se sirve tomando – suspiro

brick: oye

sara: que pasa

brick: no se pero te pareces a momoko

sara: nerviosa pues la verdad tienes razón nos parecemos

brick: mmmm..

sara: bueno yo me tengo

karin: oye brick me tengo que ir tengo cosas que hacer los vemos después

brick: ok los vemos luego

karin: le da un beso

momoko se voltea

Karin: Sara mucho conocerte

Sara: igualmente Karin – sonrisa

Sara- bueno me voy bye

Sara: bye

brick: bye

se va Karin decir la palabra a además

miyako: que payasa

boomer: sii

kaoru: no se como se puedo enamorar de ella

butch: no se

sara se acercan donde estan los chicos igual brick

sara: bueno yo también me tengo ir

miyako: por que

sara: tengo cosas que se desempacar

brick: desempacar ¿?

Butch: si es que ella acaba de llegar hoy

Brick: haha

Sara: sii

Miyako: además eres la prima de momoko debes estar muy cansada

Kaoru: sii a parte me da gusto de verte otras ves verdad miyako

Sara: si bueno me tengo que ir

Miyako: bueno yo también me tengo q ir

Kaoru: yo igual

Butch: ya te vas

Kaoru: sii

Butch: pz bueno u_u

Kaoru: note pongas triste butch – se acerca le da un beso los labios y butch respondió el beso – además quiero platicar con sara

Miyako: yo igual

Boomer: ok miyako

Miyako- se acerca le da un beso los labios boomer lo respondido el beso - los vamos

Sara: sii bueno es un gusto conocerlos chicos

Los chicos : igualmente conocerte

Sara: se acerca por por favor no le digan que volví vale –zurrando

Butch: no te preocupes - ;)

Boomer: no te preocupes vale

Sara: gracias – las chicas los vemos bye

Los chicos bye

Se salieron de cerraron la puerta

Butch: pobre de momoko

Boomer: sii

Brick: wow esa chica se parece mucho a momoko

Boomer y butch: o_ou

Butch: si pero es linda o me equivoco – diciendo a brick

Brick: sonrojo sii

Boomer: mmmm

Brick: que pasa

Boomer: nada

Brick: ok

Con las chicas

Miyako: wow estuvo cerca

Kaoru: si

Sara: si la verdad

Miyako: la verdad lo siento mucho momoko

Momoko: no te preocupes hora tengo que decir a mi mamá lo que paso

Kaoru: momoko dinos como te fue estos 5 meses en Inglaterra

Momoko: bien yo estuve ocupada

Miyako: ocupada de que

Kaoru: si de que

Momoko: pues hice un proyecto

Kaoru y miyako: proyecto ¿?

Momoko: si

Miyako: de que proyecto

Momoko: pues hice proyecto ayudar la gente de la calle y los niños que no tienen hogar de eso

Miyako: genial

Momoko. Sii

Kaoru: y tu lo hiciste tu sola

Momoko: no me ayudaron mis amigos

Miyako: genial

Kaoru: si

momoko: bueno me tengo que ir los vemos después vale

miyako y kaoru: si los vemos momoko

momoko: No olviden que mi nombre es sara cuando llevo la peluca

miyako: no te preocupes

momoko se fue su casa llegar la casa entra

momoko: ya llegue

mamá de momoko: hija como te fue y por qué tienes eso

momoko: me fue bien y te explico por qué me puse una peluca pero necesito hablar con ustedes

Mamá de momoko: ok

Hermana de momoko: que pasa

Momoko: bueno es algo que me dolido el corazón de tristeza

Mamá de momoko: que paso

Hermana de momoko: dinos que paso

Momoko: bueno es que brick anda con alguien

Hermana momoko: como que anda con alguien

Momoko: si lo encontré saliendo de su casa se besaron pero el no sabe que volví

Hermana de momoko: hermana

Mamá de momoko: hija

Momoko: no se preocupen además le dije que mis amigos que no le digan que volví

Mamá de momoko: como que no le digan que volviste

Hermana de momoko: pero además él nos va ver a mi o mamá

Momoko: le dicen no se se inventan cualquier cosa

Hermana de momoko: como de que

Momoko: no sé qué no volví que tenía unos asuntos haya Inglaterra

Mamá de momoko: hija

Momoko: además no me reconoció traer la peluca además invente algo

Hermana de momoko: como de que cosa

Momoko: que soy la prima de momoko y me llamo sara

Mamá de momoko: mmmm hija no debes hacer eso

Momoko: no te preocupes nadamas voy a estar haci unos días además aquí la casa me la quito la peluca por favor si la las ven el pregunta se lo inventan

Mamá de momoko: está bien hija

Hermana de momoko: ok hermana cuenta conmigo

Momoko: gracias por cierto este van a venir mis amigos de Inglaterra

Mamá de momoko: eh?

Momoko: bueno es que estaba mandando mensajes a mi amigo pero dice también estaba mi amiga con el le dije todo lo que paso hoy pero ellos no saben de mi disfraz además ellos decidieron que van venir estar conmigo espero que no te molestes mamá

Mamá de momoko: vaya momoko está bien ellos pueden quedarse aquí pero cuando vienen

Momoko: no se ellos me van a visar

Mamá de momoko: ok

Al día siguiente

Mamá de momoko: hija me podrías ir comprar algo de comer – diciendo a momoko

Momoko: si mamá

Hermana: de momoko: oye no te olvides de ponerte esto

Momoko: haci gracias hermana

Hermana de momoko: de nada

Mamá de momoko: hija ten mucho cuidado

Momoko: si

Salió de la casa se fue caminando tranquila entro una tienda estaba viendo que necesitaba fue a pagar salió de la tienda fue al parque pidió un helado

Señor: que te ofrece

Momoko: quiero un helado de fresa por favor

Señor: claro

Momoko: gracias- le da el dinero

Señor sonríe

Momoko se sienta la banca comer su helado tranquila en eso suena su celular

Momoko: bueno

Xxx: hola momoko como estas

Momoko: hola Roxana estoy bien y ustedes

Roxana: bien jejeje y que haces

Momoko: pues comiendo helado ir de compras y tu

Roxana: hahah ok pues viendo algo cuando vamos a ir haya

Momoko: mmm…

Roxana: que pasa momoko

Momoko: luego te cuento

Roxana: ok

Momoko: y que cuentas

Roxana: pues nada interesante y tu

Momoko: igual y cuando vienen

Roxana: pues no se deja le pregunto Alejandro

Momoko: ok

Roxana: mira dice que lo mejor llegamos el domingo y salimos en Inglaterra creo el viernes para llegar el domingo

Nota: era jueves

Momoko: hahah que bien ya estoy feliz de verlos

Roxana: yo igual

Momoko: bueno cuando lleguen me llaman para ir por ustedes va le

Roxana: si bueno los vemos de después momoko

Momoko: si

El otro la do de Inglaterra

Roxana – cuelga el teléfono

Alejandro: Roxana

Roxana: que pasa Alejandro

Alejandro: con quien hablabas

Roxana: con momoko

Alejandro: hahha ya le dijiste cuando vamos a llegar

Roxana: si ya le dije

Alejandro: haha ok y como esta

Roxana: está bien n_n

Alejandro: ok bueno tenemos que arreglar todo los boletos de avión y todo

Roxana: ok

Otro lado de Japón

momoko está termino comer su helado se levantó de la banca se fue caminando tranquilamente llego su casa

momoko: ya llegue

mamá de momoko: bienvenida hija como te fue

momoko: uff bien jejeje por cierto me hablo mi amiga de Inglaterra

mamá de momoko: que te dijo hija

momoko: pues que van a llegar el Domingo les dije que me llamaran para ir por ellos

mamá de momoko: hahah pues bien

momoko: si

mamá de momoko: bueno voy a decir que preparen la habitaciones

momoko: ok – ella se a sienta el sillón saca su celular le marca a miyako

contesta

miyako: bueno

momoko: hola miyako

miyako: hola momoko

momoko: oye no se estado mucho tiempo con ustedes pero yo quisiera pasar con ustedes y que hay nuevo un parque de diversiones hoy si le gustaría ir si no están ocupados

miyako: no pero déjame pregúntales vale

momoko: vale

en otro parte donde están ellos

miyako: oigan dice momoko si vamos al hay un parque diversiones nuevo

boomer: si

butch y kaoru: si claro

miyako: si los vemos haya alas 1:00 pm

momoko: ok los vemos haya

nota: eran las 11: 30 am

Cuelgan

Miyako: bueno

Boomer: hace mucho que no vamos

Butch: si

Kaoru: es un parque diversiones es nuevo

Miyako: n_n

Kaoru: bueno arita son alas 11:35 am

Boomer: pero aque horas lo vamos a verla haya

Miyako: alas 1:00 pm

Kaoru: tenemos tiempo

Butch: sii

Boomer: bueno yo me voy a cambiarme

Butch: yo también para ir

En eso baja alguien el escaleras entra donde están ellos

Brick: ando van a ir

Boomer: al parque diversiones

Brick: hahha parque

Butch: sii

Brick: mmmmm

Boomer: no quieres ir conos otros

Brick: bueno

Boomer: ademas va ir…..

Butch: cállate zurrando no ves que momoko dijo que no quería que ella regreso

Boomer: haci

Brick: quien va ir

Miyako: sara

Brick: sara

Kaoru: sii

Brick: hahah ok y que horas va hacer

Miyako: a las 1:00 pm los vamos hacerla haya parque

Brick: vale me voy a cambiar

Boomer: oigan están seguros de invitar a brick

Butch: no se

Continuara:

Bueno dígame si continuo o no para seguir el siguiente capitulo 4


End file.
